1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a storage medium having stored therein an image processing program, and more particularly to technology for image processing that can generate data of an image with enhanced, artistically creative effects by taking into account an original image as a whole, as image processing to acquire an image of high artistic quality from the original image.
2. Related Art
Recently, for the purpose of enhancing artistically creative effects of an image acquired by photographing or the like, image processing of applying enhanced artistic effects to data of an original image has been carried out.
In order to achieve the above described purpose, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1996-044867 discloses a technique that acquires information of luminance, saturation, and hue in units of pixels of an original image, and uses this information to simulate brush strokes and colors of artistic paintings such as watercolor and oil paintings, when data of the original image is converted to realize artistic enhancement.